mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
AT88TV
AT88TV is a YouTuber who specialises in computer tutorials, software reviews and text-to-speech videos. He is the creator of the PCParodies YouTube series. As of 19/08/11, he has placed an intro, which you can see below. He likes football/soccer and his favourite teams are Manchester United, Celtic from the East End of Glasgow and Barcelona. He is also the President of Great LOLtain. Planned Projects :D! *Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (Sometime before the end of the year)thumb|300px|right *Angry German Kid Series (March 2012) *PCParodies Season 3 (March 2012) *Vlogs (Sometime soon. Hurricane Katia 2011 In September 2011, Hurricane Katia, a category 1, struck the location of AT88TV Studios in a remote location in Scotland, UK. There was disruption of production but not to an extent, since his computer is located deep in the heart of his studios and is invulnerable to hurricanes. A lot of trees were down in his area, but surprisingly, no power outages were reported. Strikes and snow! (November-December 2011) AT88TV has enjoyed EVT (Enhanced Video Time) due to the recent events in the UK. Here is some of the major events that have occured. *30 November 2011- UK Public Sector Strike- School closed *3-6 December 2011- Snow. And lots of it. xD. *8 December 2011- Category 4 Hurricane sweeps through Scotland 2010-AaronT1888 and ATTV In 2010, AT88TV joined YouTube under the name AaronT1888, and ACTUALLY got an error into Thunderbirds101's series. Despite that, the account was seen as a total FAIL, and was removed. He spent forever thinking of a new name, then after trying ATTV, he thought of mixing the two account names together, thus making AT88TV. He is MUCH more popular now, with only 12 subscribers till he hits 100 subscribers. On December 4th, 2011, AT88TV hit the 100 subscriber milestone. BeyondBeliefMovies was the 100th subscriber. Involvement in other TTS creators series. AT88TV has regular involvement in other series. The following users have recieved error requests from AT88TV. *therobloxmegaguy *Daxter5150 *Thunderbirds101 *EASlol Other series he has got involved in. *Microsoft Sam and the War in the ROFL Island Chain (As leader of Great LOLtain) *Microsoft Sam and the War in the Republic of LOLmania (As UL Leader) *Microsoft Sam and the War in the ROFL East (Great LOLtain Leader) YouTubers he likes. *Daxter5150 *therobloxmegaguy *Thunderbirds101 *turnmeonmyside *ArnHawth *96crisadi *TTSMaster23 *Akriloth2160 *darksideofthesun116 *EASlol *iswaggaming *XxScarface1999xX YouTubers he hates. *TheThunderbirds102 *JasonObsiviction *ObsivictionALT *AlbertAndJohn *Daxter5151 *unchi1999 (Closed. A looooooooong time ago) *TheDaxter5151 He hates the following people and things too. *Trolls *People who don't like Family Guy *People who hurt other people. *Bullies *People who sub4sub. *Hackers (The malicious ones, not cool hackers) *People who can't say Giggety. *People who think Highway Cookies are awesome. *People who like Windows Vista. *Viruses *People who think Thunderbirds101, Daxter5150, emergencyranger88, GWizard777, therobloxmegaguy, pieboy6000, mscherrygoespop, OhRandomRebecca, ArnHawth and turnmeonmyside suck. * Friends and other channels related to AT88TV He has a high list of friends including notable names such as Daxter5150, Thunderbirds101, Domingo0022, and loads more. He has a second YouTube account, named AT88TVRemix. A third account is being created for his Let's Plays and gaming stuff, named AT88TVGaming. Category:Protagonists Category:British